


Cufflinks.

by Haldane



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Implied kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haldane/pseuds/Haldane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Holmes comes back from a journey, Watson often finds a small gift.  However, small does not equate to thoughtless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cufflinks.

I noticed the small box on my dressing-table just as I was about to start shaving. So Holmes is back, then was my first thought, with a smile at his tiny declaration. He was not a man to show his emotions easily, but it was remarkable how often a return from one of his extended absences coincided with some new item appearing in my room.

Opening the box revealed a pair of cufflinks. I knew better than to simply take them at face value, and made sure to examine them closely. Each link was a pair of gold oval plates; each oval being covered over half its surface with glossy black enamel, the other half left bare. As I tipped them into my hand I laughed; instead of the usual rod-and-bar linkages the pairs of oval plates were connected by short chains, no longer than the width of a thumbnail.

Holmes had given me a present I could wear in public with complete impunity, and yet was a brazen proclamation of our relationship. Plain gold and darkest black, sunlight and night, public façade and sensual private dealings. Half an inch of fine chain for me to wear on each wrist, hidden in the folds of my shirt sleeves, just in case I forgot to whom I belonged.

I set them in my sleeves before going down to breakfast, knowing it would please him to see them there.


End file.
